thepurplezombiefandomcom-20200215-history
Purple
''"Look, what's the point trying? On the grand scheme of things, we are gonna lose every time, we ARE considered the bad guys, and in almost every form of media created, they lose." ''~ Purple (Plants Versus The Education System)' Purple Zombie is the tertiary antagonist of the PvZ Plush series, and the channel mascot. He was trusted with the seed packets the plants were in, but dropped them during a fight with Woody He is one of the many children of Mama Z therefore is one of the brothers of the rest of The Zombies History Purple was born to Mama Z sometime in the 1900's, and is the oldest brother of the zombie family. He inherited a gene from his grandfather that makes his skin purple At some point, he and the rest of the zombies died at a young age, and were buried for decades Many years later, him and the rest of the zombies were resurrected, and then were enlisted in a war against the plants, Purple was a high ranking general in this war, and had good relations with Dr Zomboss However, they eventually lost the war and he along with 5 of his brothers, were locked away, however, he captured a group of plants and locked them away with them 9 years later, he was released from the tomb by Noctis and Creeps Appearance Purple is much shorter and has a rounder head than the other Zombies, He has purple skin, and wears a dark purple jacket, blue shorts and a tie. He has 4 teeth, with no hair and has nostrils instead of a nose Personality Purple is extremely sarcastic, and always sounds monotone since he just does not care anymore Purple seems to be aware that he is in a YouTube series, this makes him extremely nihilistic, he finds everything pointless, He knows that no matter what the zombies do they will lose since they are the bad guys, the world is literally against them. This is why he is hesitant to do anything, because he knows it will fail. He is also cynical of everyone's intentions, always assuming the worst of everyone. Abilities * He is somehow aware that his life is just a youtube series * Is slightly more smarter than other zombies Appearances '''The Awakening He introduced the zombies to Noctis and Creeps. After, he fights Woody for the gem of the underneath, After being knocked over, Polly mistakes him for being defeated and picks him up, however, after realising her mistake, she drops Purple, scattering the Seed packets all over the floor Floral Assault Noctis throws his staff at Purple, he misses and Purple and the zombies are sent to fetch it from the Plants. Purple tricks Goldie into throwing it back Perplexing Pikmin Purple retrieves the gem, but Basic falls on him Lights Out Purple and Bucket are sent to defeat Fume Shroom and Sunflower, but the two accidentally reveal the location of the light switch to turn the sun back on Fear of the Dragon Purple helps Creeps, Duckus, Noctis and Woody destroy the Ender dragon Wacky Weaponry Purple kidnaps Sunflower, so she can be taken into questioning Skullosal Scandal Purple and almost everyone else are captured by Osseuss. Him and the zombies then rescue Noctis from the Underneath The Great and Powerful Yoshi Purple questions Yoshi a lot in this episode Plants Versus the Education system Purple is scolded by Mr McStereotype for talking back to him Stop The Bass Purple gets annoyed with everyone's singing Zombies on strike After Noctis doesn't listen to him, he leads the zombies to go protest. Him and starfruit then team up and make picket signs to persuade Noctis, that fails so they just get Cherry to blow him up Christmas Tree Caper Purple is one of the characters sent to the Overneath. Him and Duckus battle Fume Shroom and Goldie here Piranha On Plant Purple is yet again berated by Noctis Bad Deal Purple is sent to try to buy the gem off of Shi Gue, but fails since he did not bring money Prehistoric Robotronic Purple watches Duckus's Cartoon and regrets it afterwards Mama Z Purple is called by Mama Z, telling him that she will visit. He is then defeated by Split and Pea later on Screwing With Space-Time Him, Creeps and Conehead travel to various different times, such as when the first episode happened, 1914 and 4 billion years in the past, where he and creeps are stranded when Conehead steals the machine. He then witnesses the creation of the universe Root Tubers Purple makes a reaction video with Noctis, who then has a mental breakdown after discovering he is in a youtube series Arial Attack He tries to defend the Aerial from the plants Shi Gue's Inferno He and the rest of the zombies are put into a sleeping spell and captured The Meme-ing of Life Purple, Creeps and Conehead evade the Memestrocity for most of the video, before being converted. Purple was made to be doge the dog. A Basic Philosophy Purple fetches objects for Basic to use Garden Warfare Purple, Pikky and Noctis battle Cherry, Woody and Goldie on a trampoline Mix N' Match Purple's mind is switched into Sunflowers body, Purple's Body is then used by Peashooter Quotes "I actually want to shove that cone down your throat" "Well the writer was very creative and called me Purple" (Referring to Cpt. Scurvy) "I don't like him that much to be honest" "Oh what joy" "Could you say one line that isn't a whole paragraph" "Young man? I've been dead for decades, Zomboss only dug me up 10 ish years ago" "Oh my go-" "Here's an idea, why dont we get in the back of the truck, and you can drive INTO the castle, get the gem, open the underneath, do whatever and then just STOP" "Look, what's the point trying? On the grand scheme of things, we are gonna lose every time, we ARE considered the bad guys, and in almost every form of media created, they lose." "okay" "We hit new levels of unnecessarity every single day" "Oh yeah we're a democracy I forgot about that" "For god sake, my name is PURPLE" Relationships Noctis Noctis despises Purple, since he indirectly released the plants, and Purple always seems to screw up at the last second, which does not please Noctis one bit. It is implied that Noctis abuses purple in episode two, where he says "Yay my staff! You're only getting beaten once tonight!" In Zombies On Strike he convinces the rest of the zombies that Noctis has gone too far, since he wishes to wipe half of all life in the universe Conehead Purple considers Conehead an idiot, since conehead always seem to get Purple into situations, such as agreeing to join Noctis despite Purple's wishes, which indirectly cause everything after that. He sometimes threatens conehead "I actually want to shove that cone down your throat" which shows that purple is infuriated with him. He is also often amazed at how much conehead breaks the laws of existence, such as when Conehead transcends reality in episode 21, or when he discovers that Conehead created the universe in Screwing with space-time. Bucket Bucket creeps Purple out, he states "He's a bit unstable, I wouldn't go near him" ''He is somewhat kind to him in episode 4. He points out that his idea of putting a sign over the light switch is a bad one, though he partially takes the blame for it. '''Duckus' Purple and Duckus appear to get on reasonably, since his pencils are valuable to the zombie team. However Purple constantly mocks Duckus for his perversion Goldie and Sunflower Since purple always goes last, he always ends up battling Goldie and Sunflower, and fails, this amuses the pair. Creeps Purple and creeps get on very well, and the two plus conehead frequently go on adventures together. Pikky Purple first had doubts about Pikky, since Pikky's plan was very unspecific, and resulted in Purple failing and presumably getting beaten by Noctis, however, after that Purple and Pikky become on neutral terms and good colleagues Scurvy Purple and scurvy do not get a long very well, Purple calls him out for being a "fake pirate" and his bird caused Purple to release the plants after she dropped him. Even before this Scurvy calls him diseased''"Why am i the one named after a disease when your the one with the purple rotten flesh" Purple then says he doesn't like scurvy, though Scurvy thinks it's because of his eye. However after epsiode 1, they get along reasonably '''Woody' Woody beats purple up during Episode 1, woody despises the zombies, therefore he despises Purple Dr Zomboss According to Duckus, Purple was a high ranking general in Zomboss's army, which mean he must have got along well with Zomboss Osseuss Purple and Osseuss have similar outlooks on life, but still, Purple knows that Osseuss is completely crazy, and dislikes him Trivia * His Plush is actually a fake, hence why his head is a different shape than the other zombies ** Because of this, he is the second smallest zombie, the smallest being Redcoat * He was the second zombie to appear in the series, the first being Conehead * He is the mascot for the channel, since he appears in the thumbnail for it, as well as having the channel named after him * Him Creeps and Conehead were all present at the big bang * It is unknown why he still keeps the seed packets on him ** This is pointed out by Duckus in the episode The Birds And The Peas * Category:Zombies Category:Villains